Why Do You Do This To Me?
by Juren
Summary: Haru is confused why Rin comes without notice and why she leaves so soon, and he's desperate to know why.
1. Don't Leave, Rin

**ooc I'm back again with a RinxHaru fanfic. Whoo! The first chapter will be shorter, because it's a just an introduction. So please, enjoy it, even if it is short. **

"No... please, Rin, just... just stay." He didn't want to her to leave. The trembling mess on the beside next to him, the cascade of midnight hair, her scent... he didn't want that to leave him. Not again. But she was getting up despite his pleads for her to stay. "Rin..." he called out once more, but to no avail.

Pale skin shone in the faint moonlight that peaked through cracks in his blinds; his hand went out to touch the delicate flesh. She was out of reach, though, gathering clothes that lay scattered. On went her miniskirt, her tanktop, then she slowly approached her boots. "Rin..." Haru called out again.

"No, Haru. I'm leaving," Rin said, her voice hoarse. And with that, that dark-haired beauty was out the door, leaving him alone. Suddenly, the room felt colder, less welcome, and more of a cave with bars.

Twisting on the mattress, Haru came to sit at the edge of the bed, chewing on his lower lip. The passed fifteen minutes were all a blur - he couldn't make sense out of any of it. Why had she come just to leave? He bent over, fingers delicately massaging his temples. Haru sat like that, hunched over and confused, for a time, until his toes began to get cold. He stood, finding his clothes strewn all over the room and pulling them onto his body. Fingers combed through his hair, feeling the sweat that still clung to the white strands. "Whatever. Fuck Rin," Haru snarled to himself. He was sick of her not being with him anymore! All's Haru wanted was his Rin... to talk to, to love her, to be there for her. It had always been like that. The two were inseperatable. The key word was 'were'. They were no longer together, no longer happy, no longer lovers. No, to Rin, he was a burden, stupid, and occasionally an orgasm.

This sucked.

Haru, using the dim moonlight to guide him about his room, moved to the door. His hand rested on the knob. Should he go after her, or shouldn't he? "No... going after her would be worse," Haru decided aloud. He went back to his bed, flopping onto the mattress and burying his head into his pillow. Why couldn't they just be together? If Akito wasn't such a jealous ball of rage, perhaps they could be together without scorn. There was no one else Haru could actually be with, and no doubt Akito would throw that person out of a window if Haru could be with someone else. But he just wanted Rin, and there was no possible way that was ever going to happen. Their happiness was only an illusion in the corner of Haru's mind, and nothing more.

He turned in his bed, then turned again. How was he supposed to sleep with Rin on his mind like this? It was impossible. Sitting up once again, Haru hopped off of his bed, found socks on the floor, pulled on a pair of boots that lay in the corner, and took a jacket from his closet. He couldn't lay in his bed when there was activity was on it just fifteen minutes ago. Haru left his bedroom, crept down the stairs, and managed out the back door without a fuss. The icy midnight hair awoken his senses and gave him a dull sense of relief. Perhaps he really needed a walk to clear his head.

Haru trudged down the sidewalk, his hands dug into his pockets for warmth. It was still and quiet outside, save for a rustle in the bushes every so often. His eyes were focused on the concrete underneath his feet. He had no idea where he was going... he was just walking.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" snapped a voice. Haru started, head snapping upright. He had no idea that he ran into somebody. Who was walking at this time of hour?


	2. Answer Me, Rin

Haru's eyes widened. Could it be? Rin? Why was she still outside, and not at home, where she would be protected and... away from him. He wouldn't be able to get at her, he couldn't talk to her... nothing. "Why are you out here?!" Haru questioned with a mixture of surprise and happiness. 

"Oh, shit. It's you," Rin turned heel, prepared to run away from him. She didn't want him to be here.

"No, wait, Rin. We need... we need to talk," said Haru. He snatched her wrist and pulled her closer. He kept a firm grip on her wrist, knowing full well Rin might be able to get away, even in her weak state. Her wrist was small and frail.

Rin growled, pulling away from Haru but his grip was too strong for her to tear away. She stood there, glaring venomous daggers at the boy holding her wrist. Damn him, Rin cursed. Why couldn't he just stay in his room and weep of her absence? Things would be much easier for her that way, if he was no longer infatuated with him. Like that would happen. It was painfully obvious that Haru wanted her to stay with him, but Rin needed to protect him, even if it meant they be apart like this. "Haru, let go," Rin told him, a chilling edge in her voice.

His eyes were locked on her face. "I will... if we can talk. Just for awhile," he negotiated. On her face was confusion on what to do. Would she stay, or would she just demand that he leave her be, or perhaps, ignore him completely and tug away, like she had done already this evening? "Please, Rin. I just want to talk, then I won't bother you anymore. I promise."

Hesitating, Rin's arm went limp in his grip. "Fine. Just for awhile," she said, her eyes averting his gaze. She was disappointed in herself for giving up so easily, but if it meant he was going to leave her alone from now on, she might as well.

Haru sighed in relief. "Alright. Uhm," he glanced about the street, wondering where they could sit. There wasn't much of a place to sit, so he simply sat himself on the edge of the street. "Let's sit right here," Haru finalized. Rin soon sat next to him, and his fingers slipped away from her wrist. His elbows rested on his knees, his hands supporting his chin. Beside him, Rin was quiet. A comforting yet awkward silence it was. He stole a glance at her. Rin really was beautiful in the moonlight.

"So what is so important that you need to talk to me about?" asked Rin bitterly.

Haru's attention went back to the other side of the road. "Why don't you talk to me anymore?" he had decided on his walk that if he were to speak with Rin again, he ought to ask her why, even if she wouldn't reply.

A scowl carved at Rin's lips. She rose sharply, bristling. "Stop asking that fucking question!" Rin snapped, hands clenched into a ball and ready to strike if needed. She was tired of that question. She was tired of him pining over her, asking her why she wasn't around to be with him, why she avoided him... everything. Rin was sick of it all.

He didn't flinch, though. He didn't frown and he didn't apologize. That calmness made Rin sit back down, but her eyes were hardened in a glare that twisted at her pretty face. "Why, though?" Haru asked.

"I'm leav-" but the hand on her arm stayed her.

"Answer me, Rin," Haru said, his eyes meeting her. Rin's gaze averted his. Those eyes were hard and demanding, yet soft. She had fallen in love with those eyes, and it pained her to look at them.

It was a long silence. Uncomfortable and Rin just wanted to up and leave. There was no desire in her to tell Haru to truth. Tell him that Akito had caught on to their love affair, pushed her out a three-story window. She didn't want to tell him that she stayed away from him because she wanted to protect him. No. She'd rather be quiet and do her work behind the scenes and behind Haru's eyes.

"Answer me, Rin," repeated the Ox. There was no way she was getting out of telling him this time.

She chewed on her lower lip, debating whether or not she should. It was a jury trial going through her head, one side told her why it would be alright to tell him, to let him know why his ex-girlfriend was straying away from him, and the other said it would be a disaster to speak the truth. Oh, she couldn't bear this! Her head hurt, her vision swam before her, and her stomach began to whirl. He heard him repeat himself once more before her vision blacked out.

"Rin! Rin! RIN!" faded away into her darkness. Darkness was a safe haven for her. Nothing could hurt her, nothing was there to upset her. She was alone... and that's how it should be. She should remain alone and forever alone. There were some people that couldn't understand that, though. Yuki and Haru were two of them.

Desperate and confused, Haru scooped up her frail body in his arms. Eyes went this way and that as his brain processed where he could take her. Hatori's house? No, he lived in the Main House. If he took her to his house or to Rin's it would just be a confused mess. There was only one absolute place for him to take her... Shigure's house. Shigure would understand, and his house was safe from the Main House. His feet started to lead him, lead him down the intricate paths of sidewalks.

Had he done this to Rin? Maybe he forced her into fall unconscious with his demanding question. Perhaps he should have just let her be on her way, ignoring him and leaving him miserable and alone. Would that have been better? What if it wasn't? He couldn't think about this now. All's he had to do was get Rin somewhere relatively safe and he could ponder his thoughts later...

Haru kept his pace as he went from sidewalk to sidewalk, crossed every street, and tried to ignore the relentless thoughts of him making Rin faint or the possibility of any police finding him with her in his arms. No doubt they would think he raped her...

It was nearly thirty minutes, Haru had guessed, and his arms were aching. Rin kept getting heavier and heavier as he walked, guided by the faint moonlight. He had to stop occasionally to set her down, regain the strength back in his arms, and scoop her up again to continue his trek. The time dragged on slowly, and when the familiar sight of endless trees came to him, he had never been so relieved in his life. He would have broken out into a sprint, but he might drop Rin, and no doubt she would be pissed at him for doing that.

He wound through the dirt trail until Sohma Shigure's house came into view. Haru carried Rin up the steps and pressed the doorbell with his elbow. There was no answer. Again, he pressed the doorbell, then again, and several times rapidly. "Who the HELL is up at this hour?" bellowed a familiar voice. Haru grinned inwardly. Ooh, he couldn't wait for Kyo's response to this, and he didn't have to wait.

The orange-head flew open the door, prepared to curse the strangers away but instead of strangers, found two cousins. "What the hell are you doing up, Haru? And why is Rin asleep?"

"She's not asleep. She... passed out," Haru said, elbowing himself inside the house to set Rin down.

"What did you do to her, Haru? I mean, I thought you guys were broken up," Kyo scratched his head. Feet pitter-pattered down the stairs, and both boys could hear at least two pairs of feet down the wooden steps.

Haru tensed up at Kyo's questioning. It wasn't the sex that had knocked her out, that's for sure. "I didn't do anything, Kyo. Can you just go get some blankets?" Haru asked. An uncomfortable feeling furled up inside him, the feeling of being watch. He glanced over his shoulder to find two tired-looking teenagers. Yuki and Tohru. Usually Haru would make a love comment to Yuki, but he couldn't. Not when Rin was like this.

"What's wrong with Rin-san?" Tohru peeped, ghosting down the stairs and leaning over the pale-faced Rin. A worried frown was carved at the gentle girl's lips.

"She fainted, Tohru," Haru replied. He got to his feet as soon as Kyo came with several blankets. "Can you guys take care of her? I can't stay, because Akito will find out and my parents will be worried if I'm not home by the time they wake up," he said. He brushed a strand of onyx out of Rin's face.

Yuki crossed his arms, glancing from the fainted figure to Haru. "Of course, Haru. We'll take care of her, and we'll tell you if she's come to at school. I'll go wake up Shigure and tell him that Rin's here."

Haru ran his fingers through his white-and-black hair. "Thanks..." he mumbled. He was relieved that Rin could find some secure shelter for the evening, even if she ran off in the morning. At least she wasn't collasped on the curb. "I've gotta go. See you," Haru said, offering a small wave before heading back out the door. He'd go home, attempt sleep, and be an unemotional façade for his parents. They would think that nothing happened and that he slept like a baby all night, but he already had them fooled.


	3. Let's Go, Rin

So he did. He slipped through the window of his bedroom and into his bed. Haru didn't even bother to change out of his clothes. A yawn hardly left his lips before his eyes shut and his sleep lasted a collective of two hours. It was enough for the day. Haru was yanked out of his slumber by the tedious 'beep, beep, beep' of his alarm clock. It flew across the room and quieted immediatly. 

"Is Rin doing okay?" questioned the Ox the moment he spotted Yuki and Tohru, trotting behind him. He couldn't see Kyo. Maybe he was sulking somewhere?

Yuki turned his large, purple eyes settling on him. Tohru scratched the side of her head, shifting the books in her hands. This was a sign that Rin had run off or something worse had happened to her. He inhaled deeply, waiting for the news to spring on him.

"Well, we think she's okay. She ran off in the morning. We all expected that, really..." Yuki said quietly.

Haru was prepared for this news. It wasn't like Rin was going to stay and sip tea casually with Shigure at their kitchen table. He rubbed the back of his neck and simply nodded his head. "Yeah, I was kind of expecting that," Haru said. He glanced around the hallway, slowly edging away from them. A place to think, that's what he needed. "Yeah, well I have to go to class. Momiji said he had something to show me." a wan grin pulled at the Ox's lips as he snuck off without Yuki or Tohru's reply.

He scuffed his shoes along the hallway, whistling as he went along to his first class. He was joined by a ball of energy - Momiji - who's mouth began to run off a million miles an hour. So Haru just listened to what words he could make out.

His day passed by slowly. So very slowly. All of his thoughts were out the window, dark eyes stared out into nothingness. His wandering mind occasionally slipped to school, to how the weather was and where the sun was placed in the sky... but most of all, it turned to the cascade of black hair. Rin. Where was she now? Haru just hoped she was doing okay.

"Haru-kun!"

Hatsuharu Sohma was torn out of his thoughts of misery and worried by a crystalline, female voice. He turned, letting the blonde ball of energy keep walking and discussing tofu to the now-invisible Haru. "Hm? Oh, it's you, Kimi."

"Yes, it's Kimi! Have you seen Yun-chan?" with a large smile on her face, Kimi approached Haru. She waved to him, although they were only a foot apart.

"Yun-chan...? Oh, you mean Yuki. He was on his way to the Student Council Room. Actually, he's probably already there-"

"Thank you, Haru-kun!" and with that, Kimi was off.

Dark eyes narrowed at this scene from around the corner. A wave of black hair retreated from sight and into the shadows of a dimly lit hallway. Haru and an unknown girl, although she was probably not a Sohma. What did she mean to the Ox? Perhaps her research could postpone for a day for her to find out who this 'Kimi' was. Boots clicked down the hallway as the lone figure tapped down the hallway.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Chopsticks clattered, noises bubbled in the lively air, and an unpleasent smacking and chewing sound resounded throughout the kitchen. "Yuki-kun! I am constantly astounded that you are the President of your school! It fills me with pride to know that my own brother is walking in my footsteps..."

"Nii-san, please keep your food in your mouth!"

Haru slipped away from all the chatter and clanging of dishes. It was a pleasent atmosphere for Haru to concentrate on something other than Rin, but lately Haru didn't want to socialize. He sighed, heading up the staircase and turning a corner as soon as he reached the top of the stairs. Shigure had told him he could take a shower if he really felt the urge, and maybe a hot shower could allow Haru to think a little clearer or he could simply relax.

The Ox stripped of all his school clothes, the articles of fabric being flung in any possible direction. He combed his fingers through his black-and-white hair, then turned his attention to setting his water at the right temperature. Once it suited his tastes, Haru stepped inside the shower and shut the door, obscuring his body from the rest of the bathroom.

For awhile, he simply stood in the shower, letting the cascade of lava drops hit his skin. Wherever a drop fell, his skin turned a shade of red. It was hot - maybe too hot - but Haru wasn't paying attention anymore. He had retreated back to his own little world for now.

He ran his fingers through his soaked hair and fingered the piercing in his ear. His sign of rebellion that was first announced to Rin. Maybe he should get a new earring...

Haru jolted upright, his body stiff and cold. The water had turned bitterly cold all of a sudden. He hurriedly scrambled to the faucet and shut it off. Body shivering and teeth chattering, Haru stepped out of the shower. Water droplets dropped off his hair and slid down his lean legs. "Rin..."

"Who is she?" demanded the determinded face that never left his mind, not even for one second. It seemed like a bittersweet dream. Reaching out, he touched her cheek. It was slapped away.

"Who is she?" repeated that porcelain face.

"Who is who?" Haru questioned, dumbfounded for Rin to be in the bathroom with him. He glanced at her, then to his own body. He side-stepped to get a towel, but Rin side-stepped to stop him.

Dark, willowy eyebrows arched downward. "That... that Kimi girl! I saw you with her at..." she stopped short all of a sudden.

A small grin wormed its way onto Haru's face. Despite the shock of seeing Rin in the bathroom with him, he suddenly got curious and mildly playful. "You saw me with Kimi... where?"

Rin scowled and ignored his question. "Tell me who she is! Don't try to turn the spotlight onto me. Just answer my question and I can leave!" _Aw, shit! I am the stupidest person ever... way to go, Rin Sohma._

"Kimi is a girl who is in Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo's grade. She was asking me where Yuki was at school." Haru's grin widened, especially when Rin's porcelain cheeks tinted a bright pink. "Were you spying on me, Rin?"

Rin felt... stupid. She felt like her I.Q. just dropped fifty points and she was running through the streets with a dunce cap on her head. Stupid... so stupid. "I wasn't spying on you! Someone told me... I think it was Tohru when she b-brought me gelatin..." _Three weeks ago..._ She turned to leave, but Haru caught her wrist and pulled her closer.

"You can't lie to me, Rin. It's inhumanly possible..." Haru said, his breath hot and extremely close to her neck. He was too close for comfort. She couldn't keep herself under control when he was so close to her like this... Rin tried to restrain herself not to touch his angellic lips and finger his beautiful skin. But Rin should know that temptation was the devil in disguise. Temptation kept tugging at her weaknesses until she collasped.

Their lips met. A soft, tender, and needy kiss to Haru's lips.

Haru was the one who broke off the kiss. "I'll put on my clothes... I'll meet you outside..."

Rin couldn't deny his company today. She merely nodded, rooted in the spot. Once her broken composure was glued back together, Rin slipped outside the bathroom and quietly down the stairs. Luckily, Ayame was still talking, so she was able to leave without notice. Soon after, a still-wet Hatsuharu Sohma left the novelist's house. He approached the long-haired beauty and reached out his hand. Their hands molded together perfectly, like they belonged to hold each other.

"Let's go." Rin said quietly.

"Wherever you want to go." replied Haru.

Rin started off at a jog, and Haru met her pace as they gained speed down the winding forest trail. Wherever Rin went, Haru was sure to follow. He'd drop down to Hell, if that meant to be with Rin.

His Rin.

Her Haru.

They could get used to that.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**That's it, folks! I hoped you all enjoyed the story.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Juren**


End file.
